The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus including a touch sensor of a capacitive system, an information processing method, and a program.
From the past, a touch device of a capacitive system has been known. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-113445 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses a touch panel capable of detecting a touch of a finger based on a change of a capacitance. In this touch panel, a threshold value is set for a capacitance value. Based on a change amount of a capacitance value with the threshold value as a reference, a pressing operation by a finger is recognized. Thus, continuous pressing operations at the same point can be performed without a finger leaving an operation surface.